Word Games
by Colonel Sho
Summary: Jack and Sam get stuck in a tight spot during a mission, and to pass the time they play a game.. *Sexual references*


Word Games.  
  
Author: Colonel Sho.  
E Mail: colonel_sho@yahoo.co.uk  
Author's notes: Not much to say, if the story doesn't make sense, that partially my fault, but if you could plz blame the makers of skittles and doctor pepper, oh and Insomnia.   
Rating: R (Sexual situations)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
"Well this is a tight squeeze."  
  
Jack said.   
  
"Hum."  
  
Replied Major Samantha Carter.   
While on a mission Jack and Sam had had to seek refuge in an air duct to escape a mob of angry Jaffa. They had climbed right into the system to keep from being detected … which had worked until they had both become extremely annoyed when items of their kit kept digging into their ribs and hips etc. Then they had started moving around causing the mob below to locate them, realising this Jack and Sam had wriggled further into the duct. Staff blasts were being aimed up at the system, Sam had turned to see if the colonel was still following her, he was but the blasts were quickly catching up with them. Sam had slid into a part of the air duct that could not be reached by the staff blast as she was lying in a junction of wall. The blast's were getting closer to Jack so he quickly got a move on and clambered up and over Sam, he had done so just in time as the last staff blast narrowly missed his feet. The pair were waiting for things to die down or at least until the sector they were currently in to be free of Jaffa. Jack was lying on top of Sam as the ducts were a mere half a meter high and almost half a metre wide … not enough for two people to lie comfortably next to one another.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Jack looked up from her shoulder.  
  
"Where's the radio?"  
  
Jack had to think.  
  
"Um … err in my back pocket."  
  
"Oh … well we have to tell dad and Teal'c what's happened."  
  
SG-1 had been on a mission to retrieve some raw Naquada that the Tok'ra had found and an undercover operative was waiting for Jack and Sam to collect it.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam wriggled her hands free and moved them to the colonel's lower back. She was hesitating … I mean this was her CO's backside.  
  
"I wont bite … I promise."  
  
Jack said again with a sigh, he was steaming up the silver metal he … well Carter was lying on with his breathe.  
Sam nervously laughed, not knowing what else to do. She felt each of his pockets until she found the radio, when she did she reached into his back pocket and quickly dropped it into the Colonel's hand as she couldn't bend her elbows in this narrow tunnel. Jack brought the Radio up and looked for a place it rest it. He raised an eyebrow to Carter as the only place he could think of placing it was on her chest.  
  
"Carter … Now I'm not saying your flat chested … not at all, but I do need to balance this somewhere."  
  
His elbow was burning because of the friction caused between his flesh and the steel the duct was made out of. Sam nodded. Jack placed the radio on her chest then with a sigh of relief slid his arm back down to his side. Turning the radio on with his chin.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
He apologised to Sam as the radio dug into her chest.  
  
"Jack, Sam come in what the hell is going on?!"  
  
Jacob's voice came over the radio.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Probably not, but try me anyway."  
  
Jack frowned at Jacob's attitude; Sam saw his face and smiled.  
  
"Well … Carter and I are in a bit of a tight spot … in an air vent."  
  
Jacob chuckled down the radio.  
  
"An air vent? … Jack do I wanna know?"  
  
Jacob asked, he sounded highly amused.  
  
"Ow, Sir!"  
  
Sam yelled.  
  
"Woops."  
  
Jack had placed all his weight on his right, digging his narrow, bony hip into Sam.  
  
"Jack! What happened?"  
  
Jacob's tone had changed.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing."  
  
Jack said smiling down at Sam's pained expression.  
  
"Look anyway the situation is this … we're stuck in an air vent."  
  
He left out a sigh, it did sound pathetic.  
  
"Well stuck until we can get out of here without being detected."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Dad,"  
  
Sam knocked Jack's head out of the way.  
  
"Could you scan the interior of this level from the Pel'tak?"  
  
"Sure just give me a sec'."  
  
Jack looked at Sam who smiled in sympathy; he didn't like waiting especially when in a difficult situation.  
  
"Jack you weren't kidding when you said stuck."  
  
Sam blushed, the idea of her father seeing a man lying on top of her was bad enough, but when it was her CO … well that was doubly worse. Jack cleared his throat. Jacob laughed again.  
  
"Ok, Sam you have 5-6 guards either side of the wall your between."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"We'll tell you as soon as they move on … or come after you."  
  
"Thanks da..."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence."  
  
Jack but in.   
  
"Jacob out."  
  
Sam glared at Jack.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
5 minutes past and no one said anything. Jack had rested his head on Sam's shoulder, she had her head nuzzled into his neck.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Jack broke the silence, breathing on Sam's neck, tickling her.  
  
"I'm squashed."  
  
Sam giggled.  
  
"Great aint it?"  
  
"Just lovely."  
  
Sam let out a sigh.  
  
"We should play a game?"  
  
She said as the thought hit her. Jack sniggered.  
  
"A game!?"  
  
"Yeah, well why not, something to pass the time?"  
  
She argued  
  
"Good point. Ok what kind'a game?"  
  
Sam thought for a while.  
  
"A word game."  
  
"Ok how'd we play?"  
  
"I say a word and you have to say another word that links to the one I said, you got it?"  
  
"Simple."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so who's going first?"  
  
Jack rested his head back down on her shoulder turning his face towards her.  
  
"You go, it's your game."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She thought for a word.  
  
"Wandering."  
  
Jack stuck his bottom lip out, Sam noticed he does this when he's thinking … or stumped.  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Form's of exercise eh? Um … Ridding."  
  
She smiled in his direction. Jack frowned, he had something to say but wasn't sure weather or not ... nah come on it's Carter.  
  
"Sex."  
  
Jack said winching, Sam laughed.  
  
"I knew you were gonna say that, this game always gets rude."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up, he was beginning to like this game.  
  
"Err."  
  
Sam blushed.  
  
"Dildo."  
  
Jack laughed nervously knowing what he was going to say next and then buried his blushing face in Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Um."  
  
His voice muffled by Sam's clothing.  
  
"Vagina."  
  
He said quickly, burring his face even deeper. Sam smiled; she loved this game, a favourite since childhood and being able to make a grown man of Colonel O'Neill stature blush was defiantly something to be considered as fun.  
  
"Lubrication."  
  
She said biting her lip. Jack paused … thinking.  
  
"Sliding."  
  
He lifted his head to see what Sam would come up with next. Sam had a cheeky expression on her face.  
  
"Thrusting."  
  
She grinned. Jack had to get off the sexual one's as much as he liked it, he was lying on top of her!  
  
"Rockets."  
  
"Ooo."  
  
She pouted. Sam knew he deliberately changed the way the game had so far been going.  
  
"Thrusting … thrusters … Rockets…"  
  
"Yeah I got it … Um space."  
  
The ball was now in Sam' court, she knew more about space them him and what he was going to say next was going to make the game harder for him.  
  
"Science."  
  
"Ooh that's a bit risky for you isn't it?"  
  
"I know."  
  
Jack weekly smiled. Sam decided to make it even harder.  
  
"Astrophysics."  
  
Jack let out a whimper.  
  
"Err ... thinking back to school … Ah there … Celestial bodies."  
  
Sam was impressed, so was Jack. She decided to make the game a bit easier now ... if it was hard all the time things could get very boring for Jack.  
  
"Black hole."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack playfully hugged Sam wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Air…"  
  
Sam gasped she was joking but Jack couldn't see her face so he loosened his grip, but leaving his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Sorry … um, dark."  
  
"Very."  
  
Both of them thinking back to when they had encountered a Black hole first hand.  
  
"Night."  
  
Jack thought for a bit.  
  
"Clocks ticking Colonel."  
  
"Evening meal."  
  
He said at last.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Jack pined and nodded, his stomach grumbling on cue.  
  
"Me too … but come on 'Night'."  
  
Jack let out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Ok… Candle light."  
  
"Nice … um."  
  
She placed her hand on Jack's back.   
  
"Romantic."  
  
Jack closed his eyes for a second to think.  
  
"Italy."  
  
"Venice."  
  
Sam said quickly. Jack looked at her, frowning.  
  
"I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"Oh ... well maybe someday you will, you never know."  
  
Jack smiled down at her sending shivers up her spine, she held on to him tighter.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Sam shuck her head.  
  
"No … you?"  
  
"Nah ah."  
  
"Ok come on Venice … "  
  
Sam encouraged him.  
  
"The sea."  
  
"Deep."  
  
Jack looked at Sam, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the air duct.  
  
"Blue."  
  
He said looking directly into Sam's eye's so she would know where he was coming from when he said 'Blue'. Sam blushed and looked down at their entwined bodies.  
  
"Yellow."  
  
She quickly moved her head back up, with an ample smile spreading across her face. Jack looked at her with a crooked grin.  
  
"Submarine."  
  
A minute or so passed Jack hadn't taken his eyes off her.  
  
"Come on Carter I can think of a few."  
  
"I have one but it's more than two words … and it's um … rude."  
  
"Can't be that bad …can it?"  
  
"Um …"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
Jack was interested now; he wasn't going to let this one drop.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She said in the end.  
  
"I said 'submarine' you say?"  
  
"Full of seamen."  
  
Sam buried her face in Jack's board shoulder. Jack fell about laughing.  
  
"Ok… it would have sounded worse with what I was thinking!"  
  
Jack could feel Sam giggling against his shoulder.   
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
Came Sam's subdued voice.  
  
"Oh um … Long, hard … so you know."  
  
Sam came away from Jack's shoulder and looked up at him with a serious air about her, Jack blinked and his laughter fell silent. Sam saw Jack's face then burst out laughing herself, Jack looked distressed, blinked again then let his head fall to the ground.  
  
"D'oh."  
  
Sam got him there.  
After their laughter had died down Sam rubbed Jack's back.  
  
"Come on, let's try and get out of here ... or at least rotate."  
  
Jack looked up from her shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My ass is numb and you not the lightest thing in the world, sir."  
  
They both chuckled at that.  
  
"Ok … um how do you suggest we go about that one Carter?"  
  
"Err well I was thinking, if you shuffle that way and then I go that way we might meet somewhere in the middle."  
  
Sounds simple doesn't it.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that."  
  
"Ok so I'll push up as far as I can go, then you slip over there and I…?"  
  
"Lie down and turn over then I get on top of you."  
  
"Eh Carter, what does this remind you of?"  
  
Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sam playfully hit him on the arm. Jack of course was implying that their words and actions reminded him of his 'first time' ... with a woman.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
So Jack pushed himself up on his hands and Sam shimmied to her left, Jack rested his weight on his left arm and lifted his right one for Sam to get out from under him. Sam rolled to the side of the vent, Jack lay down on his front, carefully turning around, he turned 90° and was facing Carter.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She smiled and waved. Jack continued to turn.  
  
"Bye."  
  
And finally he was on his back.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready for you."  
  
Sam slowly steadied herself over him, and then lowered herself on top of him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Jack yelped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The radio… um it's digging in my back."  
  
"OK give me a sec and I'll get it."  
  
Sam lowered herself onto him and reached behind his back to get the radio.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok this is better."  
  
Sam said.  
  
"You comfy?"  
  
"Um, I am ... now anyway."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam rested her head on his chest. Listening to him breath in and out, quite therapeutic.  
  
"Dad's taking his time."  
  
At that point they both jumped as they heard the sound of a zat gun.  
  
"Speak of the devil?"  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
Teal'c's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Teal'c where are you?"  
  
"I believe we are directly below you."  
  
"That's great listen buddy you couldn't, ya' know, shoot the ceiling again could you, try and make the hole bigger?"  
  
"Indeed, shield you eyes."  
  
Jack turned his head to the side burying his face in Sam's hair; Sam buried her face in Jack's firm chest. Teal'c fired his staff weapon.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack yelled.  
  
"Kay, Carter down you go."  
  
"Um … ok."  
  
Sam began her slow decent of clambering down Jack's body and then finding her footing and something to hold on to while she climbed out of the 'Teal'c made hole'.  
  
"Teal'c get ready to catch Cart ... hey!"  
  
"Woops, sorry, sir."  
  
Sam's had had slipped and had poked something she shouldn't. She blushed and continued her decent.  
  
"Incoming."  
  
Sam clambered out of the hold and landed in Teal'c's arms.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c."  
  
5 or 6 minutes later Jack appeared from the hole in the ceiling, dropping to the ground, being helped up by Teal'c.  
  
"It's good to see you Jack."  
  
Jack ruffled his short hair and wandered after Sam, her father and Teal'c, looking around him for movement from the limp bodies that lined the ground. They made their way back to the Pel'tak.  
  
"Someone's been busy."  
  
Noted Jack as he saw the pile of Naquada that he and Sam were ment to have collect.  
  
"Yeah well while you two where lounging around, Teal'c and I managed to do quite a lot, maybe you an Sam should get stuck in tights spots more often."  
  
Sam blushed and Jack burried his head in his arms. 'Yes that would be nice' though jack. 


End file.
